


Evolución

by Shamsia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamsia/pseuds/Shamsia
Summary: Tomco week, día 1. Heckapoo se encuentra a Tom y a Marco en una fiesta, y casualmente menciona lo bueno que era Marco a los treinta, y que no puede esperar a ver lo bueno que va a estar en unos años más. Que Tom esté al lado de Marco, y que ella no le preste atención a Tom es pura coincidencia.





	

**Semana Tomco, día 1: presentaciones familiares**

 

La pregunta se hizo inevitable una vez que se cruzaron con Heckapoo en una de las fiestas a las que los invitaba Star. Por cómo reaccionó Tom, a Marco se le hizo obvio que no sólo se conocían.

-¿Es tu hermana?- le preguntó al demonio, una vez ella se hubiese marchado y los dos se hubiesen retirado en un asiento algo alejado de la pista de baile.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella?- Tom sacudió la cabeza -No, es mi prima. De parte de madre, pero así y todo es... ella. Y le gusta gastar esa clase de bromas a la gente.

-Sabes, Tom, en los años que pasé en su dimensión- le apretó la mano, sintiendo la tensión del otro lado -ella nunca dijo esas cosas de ti. Ni tampoco me coqueteó como lo hizo ahora. Quiere que pierdas los estribos. Pero tú ya no eres lo que ella piensa que eres. Has mejorado.

-No tanto como ella. Tener su propia dimensión...

-¿Y a quién le importa eso? Tú pones tus puntos de experiencia en otras cosas. ¿Te haría feliz tener tu propia dimensión?

La tensión pareció desaparecer casi por completo.

-No, creo que no. No al menos... si estuviera solo- sonrió con timidez, y Marco le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No estás solo, Tom. Me tienes a mí, y a Star, y a Janna... por más peculiar que sea. Y a Malvavisco, y a Brian, y a tu madre también.

El otro suspiró.

-Mi madre no es como la tuya, Marco. Ella es... tiene otras responsabilidades, y a veces... no tiene tiempo para ser... bueno, madre. Reinar sola el inframundo es difícil.

-Tom, ¿quisieras conocer a mis padres?- preguntó Marco luego de unos segundos.

-¿Huh?

-Bueno... hace unos meses que estamos de novios, y creo que, quizás, sería bueno que conozcas a mis padres. Ellos quieren conocerte, Tom.

.-.

Pánico.

Pánico corriéndole por el cuerpo y diciéndole que se moviese pero que no se fuese, que saliese corriendo pero se quedase, porque eran los padres de Marco y malos no podían ser, si habían aceptado a Star con tanta facilidad. Pero él no era suficiente. No era suficiente, era, no, no era suficiente porque no hacía nada bien, no era lo suficientemente bueno, y Marco era...

-Tom, no tienes por qué temer. No van a tirarte piedras.

-¿Tiran piedras?- pregunta estúpida. Pregunta muy muy, estúpida.

-No, Tom. Sólo quieren saber quién es el que me hace tan feliz.

El pánico se detuvo en seco, y empezó a derretirse.

Tom miró los ojos sinceros de Marco, y una sonrisa empezó a asomarse en su cara.

-Tom, si fueses malo, o si no valieses la pena, ni Star ni yo te hubiésemos elegido. Ahora eres lo que quiero a mi lado, y por eso, porque eres importante en mi vida, quisiera que conocieses a las personas importantes de mi existencia. Así que, ¿quisieras conocer a mis padres?

No del todo tranquilo, pero sí muy relajado, Tom asintió, sonriendo.

 


End file.
